


Death of the Sun

by CloudySkyWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: :), Ahsoka Tano Whump, Gen, I'm sorry for this, Maul returns, Non-Canonical Character Death, and is out for revenge, neck snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Darth Maul returns, and is after another person that Obi-Wan loves.OR(Obi-Wan watches as another person he loves dies)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Comments: 42
Kudos: 48





	Death of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am.... sorry for this. You can blame my discord for making me obsessed with deathfics recently. Enjoy!

A swing there, a block there, a dodge there. Ahsoka had no time to  _ think,  _ only to react. Blows were coming down on her at a furious pace, fueled and quickened by the anger and thirst for revenge that Maul had. 

He was by far the most skilled opponent she had ever fought. Sure, she had fought Anakin before, but he was never trying to  _ kill  _ her. Maul most certainly was.

_ Swing, block, dodge.  _

“You are doing well, for a Padawan. It’s a shame I’ll have to kill you regardless,” Maul hissed as he brought his lightsaber down upon her once more. Ahsoka swung her lightsabers up, each blocking one blade of his double sided lightsaber.

She snarled, baring her fangs at him. “You can  _ try.”  _ Her arms ached from holding him back. Ahsoka pushed him off as best she could, and rolled backwards, doing her best to put some distance between them. She was panting, now, the toll of the fight weighing on her.

Maul stalked forward.  _ He hadn’t even broken a sweat.  _ This was the fight of her  _ life  _ and she was barely keeping up. But to him, she was just another Jedi to kill. “I’ll do more than try, Padawan.” He raised his fist, and Ahsoka felt herself being lifted off the ground. 

Air was suddenly scarce, and she started gasping. Her lightsabers clattered to the ground and her hands came up to claw at the invisible fist around her neck.  _ No, no, no, I can’t die like this,  _ she thought frantically. Black spots began to dance around her vision, and a spike of fear struck her heart.  _ Jedi aren’t supposed to be afraid.  _ But she was. She was very, very afraid.

“Oh, don’t worry, young Jedi. You won’t die just yet.” Maul motioned at someone that Ahsoka couldn’t see. Maul released her, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Her hands and knees shook from the effort of keeping herself upright.

A looming figure came and stood in front of her.  _ Savage.  _ He raised his hand, and his yellow eyes were the last thing she saw before he knocked her unconscious. 

* * *

Ahsoka hadn’t reported in on her solo mission, and Anakin was officially getting worried. She had been sent out on a routine mission with a few of the 501st, she  _ should  _ have made contact by now. He paced across the war room in the Temple, and could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on him from the other side of the room.

“Could you stop that?” he snapped, turning to look at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow raised, but his gaze softened. He walked over to Anakin. “She’ll be alright, Anakin. Ahsoka is more than capable of handling whatever the galaxy throws at her.” His hand came to rest on Anakin’s shoulder. “You have trained her well.”

Anakin sighed. “Thank you, Master. I just- well. You know how I worry.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Oh, I know.” The holotable beeped, and Anakin lit up. He pressed a button, and Ahsoka appeared, looking worse for wear. 

“Ahsoka! What took you so long?” Ahsoka glanced up at him, her blue eyes unfocused. “Ahsoka?” 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Anakin heard Obi-Wan approach, but paid him no mind. 

“Ahsoka, what do you mean?” Through the speakers, Anakin heard the clanking of metal footsteps grow louder and louder.  _ Separatists.  _ But what came into view was so, so much worse.

Maul appeared, and he placed his hand around Ahsoka’s neck, pulling her away from the projector and off the ground. “Hello, Kenobi.” Obi-Wan’s face completely drained of color, though Anakin didn’t notice. His eyes were still locked on Ahsoka. 

“Maul! Let her go!” Anakin snarled. Maul turned to Anakin, disdain written on his features. 

“Ah yes, the  _ Chosen One.  _ Your Padawan put up a good fight. You trained her well.” It had been a compliment when Obi-Wan had spoken those words not a minute ago, but from Maul they were an insult.

Maul turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who still had yet to say anything. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.  _ Well, he had.  _ “Kenobi,” Maul sneered. “I have lived in the  _ gutters  _ for the last 20 years, surviving on only scraps and my hatred of you. Do you know, do you know what it’s like? Feeling as though you are  _ nothing?  _ Do you have any idea the  _ suffering  _ you inflicted on me?” His eyes narrowed. “It would have been kinder to kill me, then leave me broken as you did.” His lips curled. “But you couldn’t even manage that.”

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. “That was your own doing, Maul. It was you who killed Qui-Gon. I did what I had to.” 

Anakin had had enough. “Maul! Let her go now, or you will never see the light of day again.” Maul tsked. 

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. Revenge is not the Jedi way _ ,  _ don’t you know?” He stepped even closer to Ahsoka, and Anakin could see Maul’s hand tighten around her neck. “And besides, I haven’t done anything to your apprentice.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “ _ Yet.”  _

“Maul,” Obi-Wan said. Though his voice was not that of the famed Negotiator. It was the voice of a broken man who had had one too many people die for him. “Maul, let her go.”

Maul tilted his head, seeming to ponder Obi-Wan’s demand. A moment passed, and then Maul  _ grinned,  _ and it sent shivers down Anakin’s spine. “Beg,” Maul said.

“What?” 

Maul sneered. “ _ Beg.  _ Beg for her life, Kenobi.” To Anakin’s surprise, he did. 

“Please. Please, Maul. Don’t kill her. She has nothing to do with this. Please, spare her.” Anakin’s head snapped to Obi-Wan. His face was pale, and his eyes held a horror and fear that Anakin had never seen before. 

“On your knees,” Maul said. Immediately, Obi-Wan fell to the ground. 

“ _ Maul,  _ leave her out of this. I beg you, leave her alone.” Anakin tore his eyes away from Obi-Wan and refocused on Ahsoka. She was clawing at Maul’s hand around her neck, kicking feebly in an attempt to escape.  _ Keep fighting, Ahsoka.  _

Maul’s eyes glistened, and Anakin knew he was getting some sick satisfaction from all this. Anakin felt his blood boil. Maul was going to  _ pay  _ for what he was doing, and he’d pay for it with his life. 

“Oh, Kenobi.” Maul grinned that terrible grin again. “I never suspected you’d be so easy to break. I wonder,” his other hand came up, and scraped the bit of bare skin on Ahsoka’s neck that wasn’t covered by his fist. “I wonder, will her neck break as easily as your will did?”

“No!” Anakin and Obi-Wan cried in unison. Ahsoka’s eyes flashed with fear, and then acceptance. Anakin felt a wave of peace come down their bond that was now barely there, stretched thin from distance. Maul’s hand finally released her neck, instead coming up to cup her cheek. His free hand came up and grasped one of her montrals. 

“No, Maul,  _ don’t _ . I’ll do whatever you ask,  _ please  _ just let her live!” Obi-Wan cried. Anakin was frozen.  _ This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening it couldn’t be happening-  _ then Maul  _ twisted  _ Ahsoka’s neck up-

A crack. The  _ thump  _ of a body hitting the floor. Someone screamed- it may have been Anakin- he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. 

Maul wiped his hands on his pants. “Until next time, Kenobi.” 

The hologram blinked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please let me know by leaving a comment. They really make my day and encourage me to write more!  
> come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
